That's Amore
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Para Feliciano todo está claro sobre lo que ellos 'son', aunque jamás lo hayan formalizado. Italia tiene más que claro lo que siente por Alemania, y no tiene ningún problema de demostrárselo. "—¡Ti amo Doitsu !". Prompt's Meme: 3/10. Alemania/Italia.


**Prompt's Meme**  
Li-The Stampede-Chan

* * *

Meme número: 3/10  
Clase: Drabble.  
Pareja: Alemania/Italia.  
Prompt: Confusiones.  
Para: Fuucilla.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Si Hetalia fuera mío, en realidad, no le cambiaria gran cosa. Solo que sería, de hecho, un manga/anime para mayores de edad.

**Parejas:** Alemania/Italia (Ludwig/Feliciano) y un poco de España/Romano.

**Advertencias:** Ehm, como en todo, OoC. Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre Italia Veneciano y Alemania, así que pueden esperar un gran fail sin control. No los sé manejar, así que podemos decir que, para mí, estoy desvirginizando la pareja(?). Lo peor es que creo me quedó bien Fluff.

* * *

**That's Amore**

— ¡Mira, Onii-chan! ¡Es Doitsu~! ¡Ciao, ciao Doitsu!

Y lo siguiente que siente es a Feliciano sobre sí mismo, rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello, repitiendo diferentes palabras en Italiano —que no comprende del todo— acompañado de innumerables "Ve~" que hacen a Veneciano tan característico. Vacila un segundo, porque el contacto físico y la demostración de sentimientos nunca ha sido el fuerte del rubio. El es Alemania, por Prusia, el que alguna vez fue conocida como "El país de los nazis". Corresponder a las demostraciones espontaneas de cariño de Italia del Norte no es lo _suyo_.

Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera está seguro de qué quieren decir esas demostraciones del italiano. Porque con Feliciano, es simplemente imposible saber.

Incluso, Ludwig ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces él había malinterpretado las palabras del castaño. Porque los condenados "¡Ti voglio baciarti, Doitsu~!" causarían confusiones en cualquiera. Tanto así que había tenido que comprarse un libro sobre como un alemán podía comprender a su pareja si era un italiano, ¡y eso que ellos dos ni tan siquiera eran pareja! Solo…solo eran aliados y amigos, ¿no? Porque el hecho de que Veneciano pasara gran parte de su tiempo en su casa y que siempre terminase —de algún u otro modo que aún no lograba comprender— durmiendo en su misma cama, a su lado (y desnudo) no querían decir nada.

¿Verdad?

Que él y Veneciano pasen casi todo el día juntos —así fuese que ambos hacían la misma acción, como cocinar, o uno estaba leyendo y el otro jugando con algún gato tirado en el suelo—, salieran juntos, lo defendiese cada que Inglaterra o algún otro país lo golpeara y demás cosas…no querían decir que fuesen pareja, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Tonto Veneciano, aléjate de ese macho patatas! ¿Qué te he dicho de juntarte con él? —exclama el otro hermano, acercándose a ambos molesto, mientras cierto español corre tras él para detener algún intento de asesinato de Romano hacia Ludwig. Aunque el alemán se sospecha que es más para que Lovino no termine lastimado al intentar dañarlo a él.

— ¡Veeee~, niichan! —Lloriquea el otro italiano, aferrándose más a su cuello—. ¡Pero a mí me gusta estar con Doitsu! Porque Doitsu me quiere tanto como yo a él, ve~. ¿Verdad? —gira a mirarlo, con aquella siempre presente sonrisa.

Ludwig traga en seco, con los ojos azules clavados en el rostro del menor de los gemelos Italia. ¡A eso era a lo que se refería! ¿Qué clase de hombre iba abrazándose a otro y proclamando por al mundo que se querían? En realidad, ¿Qué clase de _amigo_ hacía eso, eh?

¡Justo por eso es que aquella vez había terminando proponiéndole matrimonio a Feliciano! (Asunto que solía fingir nunca había sucedido, aunque Gilbert se empeñaba en sacarlo como tema de conversación en cualquier tipo de reunión con un contundente "¡Oi, oi! ¿Sabían que una vez West le pidió matrimonio a Ita-chan? ¡Kesesesese!" y acto seguido todos los países del mundo empezaban a comentarlo, mientras Italia solo sonreía y recordaba lo 'lindo' que se veía Alemania sonrojado ese día). ¡Justo por eso! Debería ser una restricción mundial que los italianos salieran por allí diciendo cosas como _esas_, confundiendo alemanes que no sabían cómo interpretar sus palabras, provocando proposiciones maritales innecesarias.

Decide quedarse en silencio y no responder a la pregunta del castaño, quien aún permanece aferrado a su cuerpo, con su típica sonrisa relajada y algo tonta, aunque no podrá negar que le agrada. Aún en medio de toda esa confusión y guerras de incomprensión interna que él le provoca, así lo meta en miles de problemas porque no sabe defenderse y su única maniobra de guerra sea rendirse y sacar esa odiosa bandera blanca, así lloriquee por tropezarse al ir pensando en pasta y él tenga que ir a consolarlo y curarle la rodilla herida; incluso con todo y eso, Ludwig sabe que quiere a Veneciano. La pregunta esencial es, ¿Cuánto lo quiere?

—Vamos, Romano, deja que Ita-chan se quede con Ludwig —Antonio sonríe, cosa que también siempre hace. España parece poseer una sonrisa de enero a enero, y más aun si va dirigida al italiano tsundere.

— ¡No, España bastardo! ¡Mi tonto hermano menor se viene con nosotros!

— ¡Nooo~, niichan! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con Doitsu! —De ser posible, Italia se habría abrazado más al rubio alemán—. Ve~, ve~, ve~ —continúa lloriqueando, escondiendo el rostro contra su hombro.

¿Y cuanto lo quiere Italia a él? ¿_Cómo lo quiere?_ ¿Acaso Feliciano tiene las mismas dudas que él respecto a lo que fuese que ellos mantenían? Ve como España empieza a abrazar a Romano, y Lovino enseguida a intentar soltarse y golpearlo. A los pocos segundos el italiano menor ya se ha calmado y observa muy feliz la forma de 'quererse' de su hermano y el español.

Ludwig suspira y se presiona el tabique nasal con la mano izquierda.

—Lo mejor será irnos Italia.

El aludido sonríe y le toma la mano libre.

— ¡Si~, hay que ir a comer pasta! ¡A comer pasta y a dormir la siesta! —asegura, emocionado ante la idea de lo que él cree es 'entrenar arduamente'.

Alemania rueda los ojos, explicarle que aquello no era ninguna clase de trabajo sería inútil. Mejor solo seguirle la corriente y dejarlo descansar aquella tarde.

—De acuerdo.

El italiano se anima ante la aceptación de su idea.

— ¡Eso es genial, cenaremos pizza con vino ve~! —Aferra más la mano que ha atrapado de Alemania—. ¡Ti amo Doitsu~!

Ludwig lo observa de reojo, mientras van caminando. Quizás para Feliciano en realidad todo está claro sobre lo que ellos 'son', aunque jamás lo hayan formalizado. Puede que con la forma de ser de Veneciano ni siquiera necesiten hacerlo. A fin de cuentas parece ser que el único que se hace confusiones sobre sus sentimientos es él. Italia tiene más que claro lo que siente por Alemania, y no tiene ningún problema de demostrárselo —incluso hasta que el otro sea capaz de comprender y corresponder de la misma forma. Cosa que en realidad ya tiene tiempo haciendo sin notarlo, a su propio modo; estando todo el tiempo con él, protegiéndolo de otros países, y llevándolo a comer pasta cada que el italiano logra convencerlo de dejar sus entrenamientos—.

'_Ich liebe dich, Italien.'_

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Bien, les reto a que escuchen la canción 'That's Amore' de Dean Martin y no les salga algo bien Fluff y romanticón mientras escriben! xD. Manejé las personalidades lo mejor que pude, aunque creo que no me salieron TAN OoC. Aún así, tampoco me salieron TAN IC. Se hizo lo que se pudo, les juro. Aún así me parece que estos dos son una pareja muy tierna.

Por cierto, "¡Ti voglio baciarti, Doitsu~!" significa "¡Quiero besarte, Alemania~!". La verdad sí creo a Feliciano tan dulce como para decirle eso a Ludwig. Supongo que para nadie es un misterio lo que "Ti amo" significa, entonces, "Ich liebe dich" tiene el mismo significado. No lo escribiré literalmente, arruinaría el ambiente moe de que solo esté dicho en sus idiomas(?).

Fuucilla: Ojalá te haya gustado el Drabble. Ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas formas de interpretar el Prompt 'confusiones', espero haberle dado al clavo con lo que medio esperabas.

Por cierto, y antes de irme agrego, si alguien quiere un regalo escrito en Navidad debería pasarse por este link:

_http: / / li-the-stampede. livejournal. com / 8589. html _

Yo sé porque se los digo. Tampoco tienen que estar registrados para comentar, con que seleccionen "Open ID" ya les deja comentar sin necesidad de cuenta alguna.

En fin,

¿Review?


End file.
